Juxtaposition
by hana-akira
Summary: The state of being close together or side by side. – —Ryoga/Ryoma, 1sentence?, Theme Set Alpha, and incest that's not incest


Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Title: Juxtaposition  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Character: Echizen Ryoga, Echizen Ryoma  
Genre: Romance, General  
Rating: 19+  
Warning: OOC, AU, incest that isn't incest?, boy liking another boy, sexual content mentioned  
Prompt: Theme Set Alpha for the livejournal 1sentence challenge found at the 1sentence community. RyogaxRyoma. The Futari no Samurai/The Two Samurai movie.  
Summary: The state of being close together or side by side. – —Ryoga/Ryoma, 1sentence?, Theme Set Alpha, and incest that's not incest

A/N: Originally, this was done for the 1sentence challenge, but since because I'm bad with rules, I didn't do one sentences so that's why it's not posted at the community. Also, I'd like to point out that Ryoga is adopted, so technically it's only incest in name.

—

#01 - Comfort

It's a cold comfort, but comfort nonetheless, and that's the only reason Ryoma will ever let Ryoga comfort him because he knows no one else ever will.

#02 – Kiss

There's nothing chaste or soft about any of their kisses to the lips, but Ryoga knows there's no need for it because Chibisuke can take it.

#03 - Soft

Even after all these years of playing tennis and training, Ryoma's body is still soft and supple, and Ryoga can't help but marvel and wonder at the smoothness of it all.

#04 - Pain

"Ow," Ryoga said, wincing and grimacing at the bruise his little brother had left on his jaw, inwardly making a note to himself that no, he wasn't going to suggest taking a bath together like when they were younger any time soon or ever—not unless he drugged or exhausted the younger boy first.

#05 – Potatoes

When Ryoga finally came to the house in Japan, all Ryoma could do was sigh in exasperation and think that it was just typical that the taller boy was a couch potato like the old man—especially when the older boy was trying to persuade him with Karupin to skip a day of school to just laze around in the house.

#06 – Rain

"I hate it when you're upset in the rain because then even I can't see your tears," Ryoga confesses softly in front of the younger boy, and all Ryoma does is just stay silent in the rain because he'd already resolved long ago to never cry out in the open if the answer was either violence or ignorance.

#07 – Chocolate

"It's not poisoned, you know," the taller Echizen says amusedly and just a tad bit too gleefully, but Ryoma could only stare at the box of homemade chocolate that Ryoga had personally made, and just wonder in great suspicion what ulterior motive the other male had for him to give it on Valentine's Day.

#08 – Happiness

With his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and a look of desperation on his face, the taller Echizen begs for understanding, "I just wanted you to be happy."

#09 - Telephone

For a second, Ryoga debates whether he should call his little brother and tell him that he'll be seeing him soon at the U-17 camp, but he tosses that thought aside just as quickly as it comes because surprises are infinitely more fun and entertaining than things one knows that are coming.

#10 – Ears

"Chi-bi-su-ke…" Ryoga whines into Ryoma's ears as he drapes himself all over the shorter boy's shoulders, but Ryoma simply ignores him, having dealt with situations like these before.

#11 - Name

"You don't even remember what my name is, do you?" Ryoma responds back in amusement after Echizen Ryoga introduces himself to the Seigaku Regulars, and even though he's able to counter that statement by saying, "Ryoma," Ryoga admits just to himself that he only knew the shorter boy's name because of Sakurafubuki's data.

#12 - Sensual

As a fourteen years old boy, Ryoga knows it's only natural and normal for his little brother to be going through puberty, but it's getting a little bit hard for him to breathe and speak because he's peripherally aware of Chibisuke's every movement and traces of skin that the younger boy exposes.

#13 - Death

Sometimes, Ryoga wonders if that t-shirt saying of "Death by cuteness" had any stock put into it because right now, with his little brother in the U-17 uniform and all mussed up, it's making him want to literally melt and cuddle the little shorty to death.

#14 - Sex

Of the many scenarios and situations he had thought of how their first time having sex would've been like, Ryoga knows that none of them were like this (what with his little brother being on top), but finds himself not caring at all if Chibisuke kept doing _that_.

#15 – Touch

He feels the undeniable presence of his big brother's hand at his back, just between his shoulder blades, and Ryoma can't help but tremble at the possible acts of violence it can do.

#16 – Weakness

Ryoga can't help it, but when Chibisuke says "Aniki," "Ryoga-aniki," "Onii-chan," "Onii-san," or even "Ryoga-nii," he goes just a bit weak in the knees.

#17 – Tears

Maybe it's because he'd always seen Chibisuke as a kid or a very girly boy, but he can't stand seeing him cry and not do anything about it to fix it.

#18 - Speed

Before he knew it, the younger teal-haired boy had gotten out of his embrace, and Ryoga couldn't help but sulk and reflect depressingly on the reality that Chibisuke was now wily enough to escape his clutches.

#19 - Wind

Feeling the wind on his face and the sun shining down on him, Ryoma couldn't help himself to taking a nap on the lawn chair on the cruise ship's deck, in spite of the shape of a man's body coming into view and overshadowing him.

#20 – Freedom

At the top of the world with Chibisuke beside him, Ryoga had never felt so satisfyingly free and happy.

#21 – Life

Life isn't fair, but Ryoma already knew this when he was younger and his father liked his older adoptive brother more than his own biological son, so he doesn't think twice about the girls Ryoga brings back to the house, already knowing that no one in his family particularly cared about him except Karupin and maybe Nanako-onee-san, and resolves to just stay over at Tooyama's until further notice.

#22 - Jealousy

Ryoga knows he shouldn't be jealous of the kid with the vibrant red hair since he knew his plan of "Bring-girls-to-the-house-to-annoy-Chibisuke" had a 97.562% chance of forcing Chibisuke to one of his friends' houses, but he can't help the sudden surge of jealousy when he sees that _Kin-chan_ is allowed to call Chibisuke whatever he wants and just gets a faint smile in return instead of the usual "Call-me-that-and-die" glare.

#23 - Hands

Their hands are clasped together and even Ryoma can pretend for a moment that their relationship means something, even if he knows better that it'll be sooner rather than later that Ryoga is going to gallivant off to some tropical island and leave him behind without looking back again.

#24 - Taste

Every time he eats an orange and its aftertaste lingers, just for a moment, Ryoga can picture the hazy memories of a past summer and the image of a little boy with white cap on his head begging him to play tennis with him or demanding him to give his orange back.

#25 – Devotion

They don't say anything aloud, but it's unspoken between them that they belong to each other and no one else is allowed to get in between them—whether it's family, friends, or even the rest of the world.

#26 - Forever

Of the many things his older adoptive brother can promise him, Ryoma can only hope that he won't break this like so many others already have.

#27 – Blood

Papercuts are easy enough to deal with what with band-aids and all, but with his younger brother literally sucking his cuts and his skin, all Ryoga could do was stare helplessly at his situation and try to hide his raging hard-on from the smaller boy that was now, somehow, practically in his lap.

#28 - Sickness

It's a little bit sick on how he's so obsessed with his little brother, but Ryoga decided a long time ago that things like that didn't particularly matter if it meant he was just that inch closer to his grand dream.

#29 - Melody

He's not ignoring his calls—he just loves the melody of his ringtone because it's Chibisuke's voice and can't stop listening to it with a goofy grin on his face.

#30 – Star

According to astronomy, when you wish upon a star, you're actually a few million years too late, but even if that star is already dead, just like his dreams, Ryoma still wishes that his "Aniki" is all right and well if nothing else.

#31 – Home

"Come back soon," Ryoma whispers into Ryoga's back before he throws himself off of the Jet Ski, and all Ryoga does is pick up the white cap that had fallen into the water and put it on his head, before smirking down at the shorter boy.

It's in that moment alone that Ryoma knows, in his heart of hearts, that this action in itself is a promise. Ryoga has to return his hat, after all, or else Ryoma himself is going to go after him.

#32 – Confusion

For some reason or another, Ryoma found himself waking up in his "older brother's" rumpled black clothes in some unknown 5-Star hotel room with numerous amount of random bruises, bites, and aches all over his body, and he could only look at the note he found on his pillow with absolute confusion since last night was all just a white blur for him.

"What do you mean 'Last night was a lot of fun so let's do it again sometime~:D!' ? And what in the world does me having grown up really nicely, me being on top, or your personal cellphone number have to do with anything? ! ? !"

#33 – Fear

When he hears, "No, I don't know that person," from Chibisuke's mouth, Echizen Ryoga, for the first time in his life, feels a pinch of fear, before he buries that feeling down when he sees and realizes the younger boy's eyes are actually gazing at him as he eats the orange in his hand.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

It comes as quick as lightning and as loud as thunder, but when he sees that video of Echizen Ryoma playing tennis, Ryoga knows he's hooked, lined, and sunk.

#35 – Bonds

"We're not blood-related," Ryoga states, shoving Ryoma down onto the bed in spite of the younger boy's protests and pushes, "so this isn't incest even if we do look alike. It's only narcissism at most, and being proud of yourself isn't such a bad thing despite what some people think and say."

#36 - Market

It feels just a tiny bit surreal and it leaves Ryoga just a teensy bit bemused whenever they go to the supermarket and Chibisuke berates him for getting his Ponta mixed up with some other soda brand, and then demands that he gets the correct one or else they won't leave.

#37 – Technology

Truth be told, Ryoga never really had an interest in technology since it was just another fact of life that was just _there_, but then he saw a video of Chibisuke and suddenly he found himself really liking the TV, video player, the videos, _and_ the remote. Especially the remote since then he could pause and play the video whenever he wanted to.

#38 - Gift

Just when he thinks there's nothing else that can shock him in the world, Ryoga discovers a neatly wrapped gift with his name on it written in Chibisuke's handwriting, and is pleasantly surprised by the fact that the squirt actually remembered when he was born.

#39 - Smile

It only takes Ryoga one glance of his baby brother's smile before his mouth slightly opens in surprise, his heart starts beating erratically, and he falls heads-into-love with the kid.

#40 – Innocence

The worst thing about innocence, Ryoga concludes, is that the innocent don't get it, and that it's going to be a lot harder than he thought to get Chibisuke to understand what the benefits of masturbation are, let alone sex.

#41 - Completion

Even if his younger brother is hesitant to touch him, with their palms pressed together and his hand notably larger than the other's, Ryoga can only smile tenderly with love at the thought that they complete each other.

#42 - Clouds

The clouds look so inviting and fluffy that Ryoga can't help but imagine what it would be like if Chibisuke, Karupin, and him could just roll in it for a whole afternoon.

#43 - Sky

While the sky may _be_ the limit, Ryoga had never let it get in the way of getting the things he wants. Whether it was a name, money, or a free ride, it wasn't in his style to let something like that become a problem, and making Chibisuke his lover will be no different.

#44 - Heaven

It's heaven on earth for Ryoga when he realizes that he's found his grand dream in Chibisuke and he honestly wouldn't trade anything in the world for it.

#45 – Hell

Ryoga knows he's in for it when Chibisuke stalks over to him with indignant eyes blazing gold, but he can't stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation knowing that it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

#46 - Sun

When he wakes up and finds himself on a lawn chair on the cruise ship, sunshine beaming down on him, Ryoma blocks the sun with his hand and can't help but wonder if the dream he had been dreaming about was actually a dream—especially when he sees the familiar silhouette of a man's back at the end of his sight.

#47 - Moon

Under the moonlight, Ryoga drank in the sight of his "little brother's" body, and simply continued on speaking about fixed games and dreams as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

#48 - Waves

With Chibisuke floating there in the water, Echizen Ryoga could only think that the wet look suited his baby brother quite well and speculate what it would be like if he hosed down the younger boy when they're cleaning a car or watering the garden.

#49 - Hair

As children, the older Echizen boy had loved messing with the younger one's hair, and this fixation hasn't decreased one bit though now Ryoga was hell of a lot gentler and more engrossed with playing and teasing with it instead of mussing it up beyond recognition.

#50 – Supernova

"That's the way I like it!" Ryoga laughs loudly with a crazed grin on his face, and Ryoma just smiles softly in exasperated fondness at his older brother's silliness when he shows the older boy his new technique.


End file.
